Home Again
by Rhiannon Shadesinger
Summary: Dr. Reid just wanted to go home to his adoring mate after a bad case, but a new unsub has different plans. Now the team must go Undehill to help the denizens of Fur Hold find him. warning:slash/non-con its nowhere near as fluffy as itsounds bad pun sorry
1. Prologue

The Pack

Prologue

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? I own nada. weall ok I own my wolves but thats it. all kudos go to CBS and Mercedes Lackey. muffins for anybody who guesses the books this comes from.

_There he is, Lupa's fury he looks so like Jon. Poor thing looks worn. Tired. We'll soon take care of that. Soon he'll be free of the worries that those so called friends plague him with. Gently now, softly wouldn't do to scare him. Not yet. Quickly now, before he slips into the building. A quick tap to the temple, there we go, thats it darling take a little nap now. You'll wake up at home. We've been waiting for you..._

Jordan Vra'rnai paced in his mates appartment impatiently. He had felt his distress earlier and knew the younger man must have had a particularly bad case. When Spencer had texted Jordan that the team was flying home Jordan had rushed to Spencers appartment to fix a small feast to pamper his mate.

Jordan checked his watch, Spencer was definately late. Spencer was _never_ late. Especially when chicken catchetori was waiting for him. Jordan pulled out his cell to call when the room started to spin. Jordan gasped and grasped the back of the couch. _:Spencer!:_ he sent desperately praying that his mate wasn't the source of his veritgo. He could feel Spencer vaguely try to respond then nothing. _Gods. No, hes just unconcious. I'd _know_ if he was... no. NO. Hes not not not. Lady Lupa...think fool try to track him._ Jordan steadied his breathing and turned his focus down and out towards his mate, and found...nothing. Darian Vra'shtarrs testimony haunted him _"...I tried to track him but its as if we had never met, as if my wolf had never Recognized him..." nonononono, it can't be it can't. Its just because I'm so worried. Morgana. Morgana's home she'll know.. _

He hurried accross the hall and pounded on Morgana's door. It jerked open to reveal the High Priestess of Fur Hold in all her irritation. Irritation that vanished as she got a good look at his face, "Jordan what happened?"

He shook, "I need you to piggy back my link to Spencer."

She frowned, "But you two have such a strong bond" then she paled, "Oh, no. Come in now", she ushered him over to her couch and knelt in front of him, "let me in Jordan, let me find your link"

He obeyed and felt her gentle mind touch find his mate bond and explore it. Twenty minutes later she pulled back shaking her head sadly, "I'm sorry Jordan. He's been taken."


	2. Doubt

ch1.

Disclaimer: yeah, if I owned it I wouldn't be posting here. I'd be rolling in dough. BAU belongs to CBS, furhold to Mercedes Lackey

The phone on SSA Aaron Hotchner's desk rang. "Hotchner. Yes sir? Why wasn't Agent Jaroue-Yes sir. " Hotch answered, "When can we expect you're represntative?" there was a tap on his door. He looked up to see a petite brunette peeping around the door. "Never mind I think she's here. Yes, sir. Good bye."

The young woman strode over to the desk and proffered her hand, "Angent Hotchner I presume?"

He rose and shook her hand, "Yes ma'am. The director just said you needed my team for a case."

"Please just call me Anna. Ah, what do you know about The President's Wolves?" she asked as she took the proffered seat.

"The-what?" He asked nonplussed.

"_Hrraithara_" she sighed, "The President's Wolves, ah w-they're a sub branch of the secret service?"

He shook his head perplexed_ it does explain the directors call now_ he mused.

The tiny woman exhaled and shifted uncomftorably, "_Shera_," she said feelingly, "he doesn't have _time_ for this."

"Who's he?" Hotch asked seizing on the first sign of normalicy during the entire conversation.

She tilted her head at him with a look that plainly said she was questioning his intelligence and asked, "Missing someone today?"

Hotch looked out to the bullpen reflexively; Morgan and Prentiss were at their desks. He had seen JJ and Rossi walk by earlier. Reid still hadn't shown up but the younger agent had been showing up later than he had used lately anyway. He was never _late_ just not as early as he had been. Hotch looked back at his guest, "Reids not here yet but-"

She waved an impatient hand, "Yes, yes normally that just means Jordan delayed him a litte. Not today-", she paused and muttered to herself, "or is it tomorrow? Gods I hate Gates." she returned her attention to Hotch, "Ok, we really don't have time for me to give you a demonstration. I do hope you'll forgive me."

She met Hotch's eyes directly for a moment and he opened his eyes a moment later feeling as if someone had cole cocked him. Anna was giving him an apologetic look, "I am sorry for that. Normally I give some warning but you'd never believe me in time."

Hotch grimaced at the headache. Thoughts and images were swimming in his mind that had no business existing in a rational world. "Some one is kidnapping unbonded mates." She said bluntly. Images and information flooded him, young men with light brown hair. Mates-mates were sacred this just did not happen. Bonded or not, mates were sacred and the woman in front of him was a _werewolf_. And not just any werewolf if his mind was to be trusted.

"What did you _do_ to me?", he asked scowling.

She blinked, "Isn't it obvious? I gave you a portion of my memories"

"And Reid?" unbidden an image of Reid and a tall muscular man _Jordan_ sitting close to each other popped into his head.

She nodded at his reaction, "_Sana_, Spencer is Jordan Vrna'rnai's mate."

"But Reid's not bonded?" Hotch asked shying away from the image his brain was trying to show of a bonding.

"No. Marked. And this has My Lady worried. These two have never taken a Marked mate before. Recognized? Yes. Marked? Never.

Hotch winced at the image his mind supplied for the Marking _explains why he didnt wear his bag that week though._

She nodded, "Yes that hurt as much as you're imagining, thats why our submissives get a full week of pampering around that time" she shook herself, "Thats neither here not there" she handed him a casefile. "Present this to your team and bring them all to the adress on the front page there. You'll be working from our location Underhill."

"Will the rest of the team be getting the same, ah, memory dump I just did?" Hotch asked frowning.

She nodded, "They will after you cross the gates. We'll have enough Healers on hand to ease the headaces" she stood to leave and paused at the door, "oh and Agent Hotchner? By all I mean Miss Garcia as well." with that she was gone-she didn't walk out she simply was no longer there.

Hotch sighed and picked up his pone, "JJ? tell the team to meet in the conference room 10 minutes. No this one came straight to me."

Jaxon Vr'ranai paced his brother domain much to the consternation of the captives. He tried to stop knowing it wasn't fair to the poor things to make them so nervous but he couldn't help it, Darian wasn't precisly known for keeping promises when they weren't what he really wanted to do. He snarled as he made his fourteenth pass by the Gate's entrance. Kyle flinched away from him and Jaxon winced, "Gently _catina_ you've done nothing wrong." He assured the true-human.

Kyle bowed swallowing hard, "Thank you sir.", he said soflty

Aira_ he thinks Im mad at him. _"Its not you're fault my brother has lost his mind little one" he reiterated.

Kyle hesitated for a moment opened his mouth to say something then turned to leave.

"Nah, little one what is it?" Jaxon asked hoping for a distraction.

"M-master says my D'veran is dead, is- is...", the young man looked down unable to continue.

Jaxon gaped at him, "He said what?"

Tears welled up in the slender mans eyes, "H-he said that my m-mate died and-"

Jaxon put a hand on Kyles shoulder, "No _catina_ I saw D'veran just this morning alive, well and looking for you."

Kyle sank to his knees in gratitude, "Thank you sir-I-I couldn't believe it. I shouldn't question-but-"

Jaxon's heart clenched _Holy Lupa please return my brothers sanity to him before more are hurt_, "You don't deserve this _catina_ none of you do." he said stroking Kyles hair soothingly, "I'll make this right somehow I promise."

"Why don't you just use the boy and be done with it _she'dratha_" Darian asked from behind him.

_ Because I refuse to add to his pain_. "Now Dar- oh Darian you didn't" Jax gasped looking at the man slung over his brothers shoulder.

Darian shifted his burden so he was carrying the man bridal style, "I know; I promised, but its only for a little while. They'll have to give up the search now. Once Our Honored Bard and High Queen revoke the hunt and give me their approval he'll go home"

_ After you've broken him_ Jaxon thought in anguish, "He's _Marked_ you fool. How long do you think the sheilds will hold after they keep trying to find him through the link? I can't be here all the time all, it'll take is a constant effort and-"

"You worry too much Jax." Darian said carrying his new prize to the breaking room. _Holy Lady what do I do? Where does my duty lie? _

_ Mates are sacred-Ties of blood trump all...don't they? _Jax sighed and went to the sitting room where he was instantly surrounded by the other five captives. The young men kept their body languege as submissive as possible as they slunk into the room. First in was Kyle, then Stephen, then sweet Joshua, poor little Michael, Aiden crept in last. He looked over his brothers harem and offered a tentative smile that they obediently returned. "So you lot want news yes?"

Kyle spoke up, "If you would sir. Please."

Jax shook his head amused Kyle had been there the longest and yet he was still the boldest even going so far as to try to protect the others from time to time, "Well first the good news, Aiden you're going home soon."

The boy jolted up, "He-he paid it?"

"Down to the last cent. I imagine you'll be prepped very soon." Jax tried not to notice the downcast looks of the others _soon I have to end this for them soon_, "For the rest of you I have message stones." He handed out the packets making sure that Kyle was first. He watched them cradle their stones reverently. Jaxon pulled out his lap harp and played for them.

Spencer Reid woke slowly his head throbbing. The first thing the young profiler noticed was that his arms were secured above his head _what the hell did we do last night?_ He didn't even remember making it to his apartment door much less into bed.

"Oh good, you're awake. How do you feel darling?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

Spencer blinked and looked over as best he could to the owner of the voice. The speaker was a tall man with dark fighting down nerves, "Ah, where am I? Where's Jordan?" _Seriously what _did_ we do last night? I know I would remember coming Underhill I hate those Gates_. He had to be Underhill. Jordan wouldn't leave him like this otherwise-not even for a moment.

A scowl crossed the mans face at the mention of Jordan. "You are a guest of my brothers domain, as for your mate...well, he'll get you back when he learns how to properly appreciate you."

Spencer went cold and started to pull on the restraints to no avail. His captor watched amused until Spencer finally gave up. "What do you want?" he finally rasped.

"To make certain sure that you and your mate are happy." the man aswered with a lilt that told Spencer that the man had to be true born.

"If you want us to be happy why did you seperate us?" he hazarded asking. "Jordan must be worried by now..." _frantic actually but _he_ doesnt need to know that._

The man bared his teeth, "Thats what I'm counting on darrrling. Now shall we see just how worried he is?" He reached for something out of Reids sight and approached the bed. Spencer pulled away as much as he could with the restraints. "Now now darling, _this _wont hurt." He chuckled and gripped Reids jaw firmly forceing his mouth open to recieve a gag. Reid grunted his displeasure eliciting another chuckle from his tormenter. "Oh you're going to be so much fun to train _catina_." He hummed and produced a recording stone from a drawer and set it so Reid could see it. "There now," he activated it and addressed it, "Greetings to Fur Holds most _illustrious_ Bard." He paused,"My that sounds pretentious doesn't it? Might I call you Jordan? I suppose so. Its much simpler don't you agree? Do you see my newest prize Sieur Bard?" He moved back over to Spencer and stroked his cheek, "He is lovely, I am quite jealous. And already Marked no less. I imagine you want him back no? All I want -its really quite easy for a man of your talents I'm sure-is for you to persuade The Lady to stop hounding me and to admit that I am in fact helping our citizens not hurting them." He ran is hand through Spencers hair, "You have 24 hours before I begin training him. If I don't see results by then I will assume you want me to teach your pet here his place in the world."

With that he crossed the room and stopped the recording, "What do you think darling? Does he care enough to spare you?" He glanced at Reid and chuckled, "You don't have to answer  
that one love. I suggest you rest, no one has been able to pay before the first lesson, you'll need your strength." With that he left Spencer alone in the room.

Reid closed his eyes and focused down and in like Morganna had taught him trying to reach Jordan. He was no expert but Anna said they had a strong bond. Hell, he had even reached Jordan across the country once. He called for Jordan for what felt like forever in vain.

"All you will accomplish is a headache." A voice from the door advised. Spencer jerked his head up in surprise. A slender man was leaning against the door jamb looking at him sadly, "You are the first to test my shields. " He moved into the room, "You are also our first Marked...g-" he sighed, "...captive" Spencer perked up at this, so one of the partners wasn't all that happy with what was happening. That could prove useful. "I imagine you have some questions? Yes?"

Spencer nodded eagerly, _maybe he'll take the gag out?_

"So to answer the most obvious, we are Underhill, if you havent guessed that much by now. That was my brother Damian that was in here. I'm Jax and-" he looked at Reids face and bolted from the room. _Well that was helpful_ Reid thought leaning back with a sigh.

AN: ok folks if you like I will post more. if not I shant waste your time or mine with more posts. rr dearies it feeds the beast


	3. FurHold

Ch. 3

_Disclaimer: If I owned CM or Fur-Hold I would be a very rich woman. If I owned both I would rule the world MUHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Alas I don't therefore I can only play in the CM/ ML worlds and put everything back when I'm done *pouts*_

_I'm sorry this took so l_o_ng y'all but my dagum muse either wanted to do pure fluff or pure whump with no in between. I had to convince her that info chappies _are_ necessary._

Morgan looked around with interest as Hotch steered the SUV down the dirt drive. He had heard of the Wolves before but had always honestly thought that they were just a wild rumor._ I guess not. _He thought bemused. He wasn't given much time to study the scenery before the road ended at a run down wood cabin. "Is this a joke?" Morgan scoffed.

Hotch shook his head, "This is the place."

"And I thought we were hurting for funding." Rossi muttered getting out of the car.

Prentiss attempted a smile at the joke, "They never would have called us in if it weren't for Reid..."

"I still don't understand why the unsubs contacted the Wolves and not us." Morgan added glancing behind him. He blinked _where'd the road go?_

"Don't worry, it'll be there when you need to leave again" a womans voice cut in.

Morgan looked up and saw a petite woman standing on the porch. "I'm sorry?" Hotch asked looking up at her.

"The road. Your agent noticed its covered again. Come on then we don't have much time." She chided as they climbed the steps.

"Every body this is Morganna-" Hotch began.

"Nah-introductions later." She scolded, "We just recieved another stone."

Morgan blinked and glanced at Prentiss who shrugged. Garcia pressed in behind them, "Did she just say they've recieved a stone?" Garcia whispered.

"Yes stone." Morganna answered from up ahead, "Come now. Questions after. Follow."

This time the entire team excepting Hotch shared a look. _OooKay. _Morgan thougt following Hotch _Little Mama's a little off._ She led them into a small room that seemed devoted to a giant stone archway that held-nothing. Morganna looked at Garcia, "Laptop?" she shook herself, "Do any of you have electronics on you?"

"Our cellphones and laptops" Hotch answered for them.

She nodded jerkily and produced a large bag that looked like it was made of silk, "All electronics in here please." Seeing their hesitation she added, "They won't work again if not._"_ Hotch nodded and surrendered his phone and laptop to her. He gestured to the others to do the same. When Garcia came up last Morganna smiled at her, "No fear, your baby will be safe secure in here. You take with yeah?" She handed Garcia the bag.

Garcia's eyes widened, "It's so _light_!"

Morganna shrugged and said simply, "Black hole" as if it explained everything, "Now go through Gate.", they gaped at her when she pointed through the arch, "Go go. Don't stop else get stuck." She said impatiently.

Hotch gave her a long look then obeyed and vanished from sight. "Must be a trick door." Rossi muttered as he and Prentiss followed suit.

"That just leaves us baby girl," Morgan said looking over at her.

Garcia nodded and smiled at him, "Here goes." she said and she too vanished.

Morgan took a breath and stepped through into-_nothing._ He experienced a second of terror as he hung in the void for an instant and then he was through on the other side with the team. He looked around and gaped reaching slowly for his gun, "Somebody _please_ tell me I'm not the only person seeing this." He said slowly studying the annimals? People? surrounding them. They were in a large marble hallway to their left were two things that resembled foxes but they were clothed and had multiple tails. To their right a pair of bears stood patiently regarding the humans with intelligent eyes. In the center stood four humans looking quite at home in the menagerie.

"You are quite sane Agent Morgan." Morganna said from behind him. "Welcome to Fur Hold." The welcoming comittee bowed as one. "We brought you directly into the Palace to save time-and you all from more stress."

"Considerate of you" Hotch said dryly."

"Our pleasure Agent." one of the foxes said with another bow, "Now if you, and High Priestess Morganna would follow us we can get you briefed"

"Th-that fox just _spoke_" Prentiss hissed wide-eyed as they filed in after their odd hosts.

The fox's ear swiveled back towards them and he chuffed what Morgan hoped was a laugh, "Kitsune, Agent. Don't worry all will be explained at the-" he chuffed again "_briefing"_

They were led to a- _conference room? The hell?_ Morgan gaped as his mind scrambled to find a logical explanation for everything he was seeing_ ok a lot of this can be achieved with green screens and computers._ He reassured himself _that arch was no illusion_ his mind whispered back,_ mirrors and, and well Reid would know._ He wasn't allowed much time to ponder his situation before their hosts ranged out to sit opposite of the BAU. One of the bears sat across from Morgan. The creature bared its teeth in what Morgan assumed was supposed to be a smile. Suddenly he had the worst migraine in the history of migraines. "The hell?" he muttered wincing. Around the table the others had similar expressions of discomfort on their faces.

He felt Garcia stiffen beside him, "O. M. G. We're really?" she stopped for a second, "You- and we can- Oh I have _got_ to see this!"

The Urso across from her laughed, "We thought you would be the first to assimilate, Healer. Come I will take you to the crystal room Shevra will help you get settled while your team gets started."

_How the hell did I know what that thing is called?_ Morgan wondered as Garcia followed the urso out.

Morganna cleared her throat, "I do apologize for the headaches, they'll pass soon. As I've explained to Agent Hotchner time is of the essence. We've just recieved a message stone from the kidnappers. Morgan's mind supplied him with an image of a sqaut heavy piece of quartz that would serve as a camcorder. _Makes sense I guess since technology doesn't exactly work well here. Wait-how did I know that?_ She looked around a little irritated, "Speaking of, where is it?"

The Kitsune beside her coughed, "There has been some difficulty in retrieving it from Sieur Jordan."

"Not anymore." a woman anounced from the door holding the object in question. Their "welcoming comittee" stood hastily as one and they all bowed low. Morgan blinked, if his brain was to be trusted then the woman was none other than Fur-Holds High Queen. "Sit, sit." She waved impatiently at them and placed the stone in the middle of the table. "Just bring them home." She said and left.

Morganna shook her head and took up the stone to activate it, "If everyone would turn to the white wall?" She waited until everyone had resettled their chairs to see the wall. Just as if she had cut on a projecter suddenly they could see Reid chained to a bed. _Oh hell Reid what have you gotten yourself into now?_ They watched in silence as the Unsub outlined his demands.

"You see now why we had to subject you all to the memory drop." Morganna said apologetically, "We recieved the stone an hour ago."

"And time is against us." Rossi put in.

Morganna nodded sadly, "What he asks is impossible. If The Lady were to endorse what this bastard is doing-well we would have a revolt on our hands."

"What about a press conference?" JJ started.

"Do a false announcement and try to grab him when he returns Spencer to us?" Morganna finished for her. "The closest you'll get to a press conference around here is if The Lady decides to make the announcement similarly to how we just gave you information. And believe me, it's impossible to lie mind-to-mind. Besides we've tried to catch him at a return. He opens the gate just long enough for the mate to cross then closes it down."

"And tracing the Gates?" Prentiss asked.

"Is rather like tracing a disposable cell phone." Morganna answered.

"We'll need to talk with the victims." Hotch said.

Morganna nodded, "But of course. They're waiting for you in other rooms do you want to talk with them together or seperate?"

"Seperate is best. How many are there?" Hotch asked.

"Five reunited couples and six Weres waiting for their mates to be returned."

Hoth nodded, "Rossi, you and I will take the Weres. JJ you and Prentiss take the couples. Morgan stay here and go over the other stones see if you can get anything off of them that might be useful."

Everyone dispersed leaving Morgan alone with one of the men, "I'm Jesse" the man introduced himself, "I'll be here to help you run the stones.

"Ah thanks. Lets start with the first victim and work our way up." Morgan answered.

Jesse winced, "I'll warn you, its not pretty." he said setting up another stone.

As Morgan watched the recordings he had to agree. He could only hope the team could find Reid before his twenty four hours were up.

*cmccmcmcmcmcmcm*

If it weren't for the fact that Reid was in trouble-again-Penelope Garcia would be in heaven. The Urso had led her to a room devoted to a huge cage with computers and large stones inside. Her guide left her in the company of another Kitsune.

"You must be Lady Penelope" the Kitsune greeted, "I am Shevra. I presume they gave you a crash course on how to use the stones?"

"Thats one way to put it." Garcia muttered darkly.

"Healers." Shevra laughed, "You can't live without 'em, and gods help you if you live with them." She flipped a switch and a hum filled the air as the cage crackled to life, "We're inside a Faraday cage, keeps the magic out and the electricity in. You're safe to take out you're toys now."

Garcia obeyed happily, "If the cage keeps out magic how do the crystals work then?"

Shevra shrugged, "Difference between mind magic and magic magic I guess. I don't really know; the stones really are a law unto themselves, they only work where, when and with whom they want. Lets try you out on Jasper here, he's pretty social."

"You name you're computers too?" Garcia asked delighted to find a kindred spirit even if said spirit was furry.

"Who doesn't?" Shevra asked perplexed, "Here, just put your hands here and see if you get a response."

Garcia obeyed and Jasper lit up, "Now what? Is that bad? Did I break it-him?"

Shevra chortled, "Nah, that means he likes you. You can think or speak your comands, he'll even cooperate with your laptop."

Garcia sighed why did it take Reid being hurt again for her to be introduced to this world? It really wasn't fair.

*cmcmcmcmcm*

Rossi was getting rather tired of hearing the same depressing story repeated four times in a row and said as much to Hotch while waiting for Jordan to enter their interview room, "Every one is the same: sometime during the first round of courtship, the human is kidnapped, the human is left alone for twenty four hours, then when the ransom isn't immediatly paid the human is tortured."

"He can't deviate from the ritual." Hotch agreed, "Except with Reid."

Rossi started to answer but was interrupted by Jordan's entrance. The man looked like death warmed over. _At least he really does seem to care about the kid. _Jordan sat at Hotchs invitation clutching a picture tightly. _I'd lay money that its one of him and Reid._

"Mr.-"Hotch hesitated.

"Jordan's fine." He murmured.

"Jordan, I know this is hard for you but we need to go over what happened the night of the abduction." Hotch said gently.

The werewolf shook his head, "Not much to tell I'm afraid. Spencer called saying he was coming home, I went to fix him dinner at his place,"

"You have a key to Reids apartment?" Rossi cut in.

"For three months now." Jordan nodded, "He was late-he's never late-would have messaged if making a stop-started to call-got dizzy tried to reach him through bond-couldn't. Gone, just gone as if the Marking had never been." Jordan recited hollowly.

Hotch and Rossi traded a look, "Did you notice any unusual vehichals when you got to Reid's appartment.

Jordan shook his head, "They all look the same to me anyway. I could give you that memory-?"

Rossi shook his head, "That would only help if we knew what cars were supposed to be there."_ No sense in getting one of those migrains needlessly_.

"How long have you been working on finding the unsub?" Hotch asked changing tack.

Jordan shrugged, "Going on four months now. Ever since we were alerted to what's been happening. Do you think that's why Spencer was taken? Just to stop us?"

"It's possible." Rossi said carefully _that and he fits the victomology to a T._ "But it's really too soon to tell for certain."

"Thank you Sir. We'll let you know as soon as we know something." Hotch said dissmissing Jordan.

*cmcmcmcmcmcm*

Reid was trying again to reach Jordan when the door banged open and Damian stormed in. "I was quite clear wasn't I? That if he wanted you back he would have to _stop_ hunting me yes?" Reid nodded tentavly. "Does calling in your team to the palace sound like stopping?" Damian demanded. Reid went cold, "Well darling your mate just upped your deadline. Times up." Damian pronounced advancing on the bed.

_AN: Ok folks as always if you want more ya gotta feed the ego-beast. push za blue button! Next chappie (assuming you want one) Is major Reid whumpage...not for the faint at heart..._


End file.
